1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic fold-up umbrella for easier closing, and more particularly to an improved automatic fold-up umbrella which can be easily and automatically closed without touching a collapsed fluttering canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, when a user tries to close an umbrella that got wet in the rain, a canopy on a folding frame of canopy ribs, each canopy rib being pivotally attached at its pivot end to a rib runner notch which is slidably engaged with an umbrella shaft of the umbrella, is closed as narrow as possible.
The edge portions of the folded canopy, however, stretch around the umbrella shaft of the umbrella as shown in FIG. 2. When the user brings the wet umbrella into a bus or train jammed with people, it is most likely to trouble neighboring persons by moistening their dress with the wet canopy.
It has been conventional that the wet canopy of the umbrella is wrapped around the umbrella shaft by a strap having a length of about 15 cm. provided at an intermediate portion of the canopy in order to minimize the surface area of the wet canopy.
It is troublesome for the user to bundle the wet canopy with the strap, and it always moistens the hands of the user so that there are many users who bring wet umbrellas without bundling the wet canopies.
The latest fashion is required for an umbrella, and there have been provided a number of new designs for canopies of conventional umbrellas. But few designs have been made in the shape of the umbrella itself.